Foch
by kancchan
Summary: Przebudzenie.


— Ararara, Murochin?

Murasakibara zmierzwił z roztargnieniem włosy, zerkając do sali gimnastyczną. Nie licząc porozrzucanych piłek do kosza, nie było w niej żywego ducha. Może w innych okolicznościach zacząłby się poważnie martwić tym, że Himuro przepadł jak kamień w wodę, ale teraz wzruszył tylko ramionami, wsuwając do ust kolejne pocky, które nabył w sklepie za rogiem.

— Gdzie jesteś, Murochin?

Atsushi nie otrzymywał pożądanej odpowiedzi.

— Nee, Murochin, przecież wiesz, że nie lubię zabawy w chowanego — mruknął pod nosem, zerkając do szatni.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się całkowicie pusta. Mukkun miał wrażenie, że jego entuzjastycznie mlaskanie było w stanie pobudzić zmarłych za grobów — było tak irracjonalnie głośne, że aż przeszło mu przez myśl, aby przestać bezmyślnie jeść, ale szybko się rozmyślił.

Otarł pot z czoła i usadowił się wygodnie na jednej z ławeczek, stwierdzając, że znalezieniem Murochina zajmie się trochę później. Dopiero, gdy ziewnął potężnie uświadomił sobie jak bardzo wykończył go dzisiejszy trening, na którym — o dziwo! — postanowił wykrzesać więcej energii niż zazwyczaj.

W ramach rekompensaty oparł głowę o ścianę i przymknął oczy, zaciskając palce na paczce pocky. Z każdej strony nadchodziła przeraźliwa cisza, która sprawiała, że przez ciało środkowego przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Zaczął się przez chwilę zastanawiać, czy świat się przypadkiem nie zatrzymał i czy nie zostanie pochłonięty przez głęboką otchłań wieczności.

Mimo wszelkim oczekiwaniom świat nadal brnął do przodu. Wkrótce ktoś również postanowił złożyć wizytę szatni, otworzył drzwi w akompaniamencie specyficznego skrzypienia i bezszelestnie wślizgnął się do środka. Po lekkim zapachu dezodorantu Mukkun zorientował się, że to mężczyzna. Nie był pewny czy mu się uda, ale spróbował zapamiętać jej woń, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty otwierać oczu.

Nieznajomy pokonał niewielką przestrzeń, która ich dzieliła i usiadł naprzeciwko Atsushiego, który wyraźnie czuł na skórze jego wzrok. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się bez ruchu. Murasakibara czuł wyraźnie świszczący oddech, delikatnie łaskoczący go w szyję. Był chłodny. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie, jakby badał coś poddane na uszkodzenie, dotknął koniuszkiem placów prawego policzka przedstawiciela Generacji Cudów i zaczął je powoli głaskać.

Murasakibara nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak powinien się zachować. Miał wrażenie, że rzeczywistość wybrała się na spacer do spożywczego i nie chciała szybko wrócić. Przedziwne poczucie wyobcowania wypełniło każdą komórkę jego ciała. „Nie muszę nic robić", pomyślał i poczuł ulgę.

Anonimowy właściciel chłodnych i nieprzyjemnych w dotyku dłoni nie powiedział ani słowa, zbyt pochłonięty zaprzyjaźnianiem ze strukturą ciała dwóch metrów osiem. Wodził palcami po jego twarzy, zupełnie jakby próbował zrozumieć starożytne pismo wyryte dawno temu bez świadomości właściciela.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał w końcu Murasakibara za nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie otworzyć oczu.

Mężczyzna zachichotał sucho bez cienie radości. Murasakibara nabrał szybko powietrza i jeszcze szybciej je wypuścił. Powietrze było gorące i twarde. Miało zapach siarki.

— Kim kogoś powinieneś dobrze znać — odezwał się po chwili. Był właścicielem miłego dla ucha, dźwięcznego głosu, który nie wyróżniał się nim czym szczególnym — ani charakterystycznym akcentem, ani przeciąganiem sylab, jak w przypadku Mukkuna.

Murasakibara przełknął ślinę. Ogarnęło go wrażenie, że posiada w pamięci jakieś białe plamy. Nie zauważył czegoś, co powinien zauważyć w chwili, gdy mężczyzna wszedł do pokoju.

Po chwili zaczął sobie przypominać wszystko po kolei — studiował w głowie jego bezszelestne kroki i chłodny dotyk, jego chichot i brzmienie głosu.

Jest kimś kogo powinien dobrze znać. Ale kim? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

Atsushi wzdrygnął się po chwili, dostając olśnienia, jakby ktoś w końcu znalazł brakujący element układanki. Zacisnął dłonie na smukłych ramionach.

Otworzył oczy i gwałtownie poderwał się z miejsca, rozglądając się dookoła. Wszystko było na swoimi miejscu, tak jak wtedy, gdy tu wszedł. Ani śladu po obecności drugiej osoby. Dopiero po chwili przyłapał się na tym, że dyszy, jakby pokonał maraton.

Zagryzł zęby na pocky i odetchnął z ulgą.

— Ararara, Murochin, gdzie jesteś? — zapytał drążącym od emocji głosem, które nie zdążyły wyparować nad nadmiaru wrażeń, dostarczonych przez sen.

Wychodząc z szatni, potknął się o wystający próg, ale nie dbał o to, asekurując się ścianą przed upadkiem. Żarówka rodem z kreskówek zaświeciła mu się nad głową i poszedł sprawdzić najbardziej prawdopodobną opcje.

W szkole nie było nikogo, a za oknem robiło się już ciemno. Murasakibara zgadywał, że było grubo po piątej, ale mógł się mylić. W Akcie, przeciwieństwie do Tokio, szybciej zapadł zmrok i czasem tracił poczucie rzeczywistości, nie przyzwyczajony do zmiany klimatu. Było znacznie chłodniej i tylko dzięki zdrowemu rozsądkowi Himuro nie rozłożyło go ostre przeziębienie.

Rozsunął drzwi klasy, do której uczęszczał Murochin i cieplej zrobiło mu się na sercu, gdy zlokalizował w piątej ławce w rzędzie pod oknem pogrążonego we śnie rzucającego obrońcę. Wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

— Nee, Murochin, wracajmy do domu — zagadnął, podchodząc do Himuro. Ale Tatsuya nawet nie drgnął.

— Ej, Murochin — szepnął mu wprost do ucha, szturchając go niecierpliwie w ramię. Znacznie mocniej niż wymagała tego sytuacja. — Murochin, obudź się nooo — ponowił, powtarzając jego ksywkę jak mantrę. Zmarszczył brwi, płodząc sobie na czole zmarszczkę.

— Himuro Tatsuya, nie strój sobie ze mnie żartów — zarządził tonem, którym zazwyczaj wypowiadał słowa „zmiażdżę cię".

Szturchnął go opuszkiem palca delikatnie w policzek.

Proces serca w mukkunowej piersi znacznie przyśpieszył. Okrążył biurko dookoła i pochylił się nad twarzą Murochina, żałując, że nie posłuchał Akachina i nie wybrał się na kurs pierwszej pomocy organizowany w Teiko.

Murochin był surrealistycznie zimny.

— Atsushi, ty płaczesz?

Atsushi nawet nie wiedział, kiedy w kącikach jego oczy pojawiły się łzy.

— Musiałem zasnąć — zreflektował się po chwili Tatsuya, prostując się na krześle.

Murasakibara nie odezwał się ani słowem, demonstrując swój _foch_.


End file.
